Passenger and commercial vehicles may include a transmission that transfers torque from an engine to wheels of the vehicle. A clutch or torque converter may be engaged to transfer torque from the engine to the transmission. The engagement of the clutch may be manual (e.g., actuated by a driver of the vehicle) while the torque converter may automatically transfer torque from the engine to the transmission.